


Fire

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with fire is bad for those who burn themselves. For the rest of us, it's a very great pleasure - (Anonymous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my good friends who i love very much](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+good+friends+who+i+love+very+much).



> HEY AWESOME PPL.
> 
> SOME TAEGI FOR Y'ALL.
> 
> MY FAVE BANGTAN PAIRING.
> 
> I'D JUST LIKE TO COMMENT ON THE AMOUNT OF TAEGI THATS HAPPENING RN BECAUSE IT'S GONE FROM SMALL LITTLE DOSES OF IT TO THEM RESTING THEIR HEADS ON EACHOTHER AND AHDJWFNKSCMSF.
> 
>  
> 
> IT'S A BEAUTIFUL PAIRING AND SO I FIGURED HAT IT'S THE RIGHT TIME TO CONTRIBUE TO THE TAEGI FANDOM WITH THIS FIC.
> 
> I CHOSE THE TITLE AFTER THEIR NEW SONG OF THEIR UPCOMING ALBUM THAT I'M SO HYPED ABOUT.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS, READ ON :)
> 
> \- QUEENMAO

__

  
_**“I threw myself into that fire, threw myself into it, into him, and let myself burn.”** _  
_**―[Sarah J. Maas](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/3433047.Sarah_J_Maas), [A Court of Thorns and Roses](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/21905102) ** _  


 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Taehyung nervously navigates himself down the crowded hallways of the school, trying his hardest not to bump into anyone. Spotting a familiar mop of bright orange hair makes him speed up until he finds himself walking alongside that person. Taehyung taps him on the shoulder. Jimin stops talking to Hoseok and turns to face Taehyung.

Jimin's face breaks into a grin and he claps Taehyung on the shoulder, "I thought you'd been beaten up or something"

"Beaten up?" Taehyung asks, frowning

"New kids are the ones bullies target" Jimin answers, "I'd know from experience"

Taehyung swallows as they enter the canteen.

"Oh my god" he hears Hoseok breathe from beside Jimin, "This isn't good"

Taehyung follows Hoseok's gaze over to a table where four people are sitting, their gazes locked upon Taehyung.

"Jimin, take Taehyung to the safe room" Hoseok commands, "I'll talk to them"

Taehyung's eyes lock with a boy, who has soft mint green hair. A feeling of uneasiness settles in Taehyung's stomach as he feels Jimin go stiff beside him.

"Shit, shit, shit" he hears Jimin mutter as he grabs ahold of Taehyung's arm and drags him out of the canteen.

"You've been here four days, missed one and this is not supposed to happen" Jimin mumbles to himself, "This is not suppose to happen"

"What's not suppose to happen?" Taehyung asks, tilting his head to the right Jimin seems to snap out of whatever trance he had been in at the sound of Taehyung's voice. Jimin looks up at him.

"I can't say, at least not yet. Not until you're safe"

"Safe from what?"

They come to a stop before a room with a bright red door. Jimin turns around to face him and points at the door behind him.

"This is the safe room, when you go in you don't leave until you hear three knocks, a five second silence and then three knocks. Do you understand?"

There's a serious expression on Jimin's face but there's also fear and worry.

"Why on earth do I need to be in a safe room? Why even is there a safe room in the school? Why-"

"You need to trust me on this Taehyung. I know that you haven't know us for long-"

"Three days" Taehyung butts in and Jimin glares at him.

"-But please just do this. Me and Hoseok are going to sort this whole misunderstanding out and then I swear I'll explain everything to you, Okay?"

There's something about Jimin that screams trustworthy and Taehyung finds himself nodding. Jimin sighs and some of the rigidness in his body deflates.

"Get inside then"

Taehyung moves past Jimin, grabs the doorhandle and twists it, opening the door. He glances at Jimin from over his shoulder. Jimin raises his eyebrows and gestures for him to go inside. Taehyung steps into the dark room and shuts the door behind him. He hears the faint click of the door being locked and to double check, he twists the doorhandle again and pulls at it. It doesn't budge. Taehyung pulls at it more urgently and still nothing happens.

 ** _Jimin's locked me in here_** , he thinks, _**Why?** _

Taehyung lets go and steps backwards. He grabs a fistful of his newly dyed blonde hair and tugs at it in frustration.

"What the hell is going on?"

"That" a silky smooth voice says from behind him, "Is what I'd like to know"


	2. Of ghosts and demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung freaks out.
> 
> A floating hologram appears 
> 
> and Jungkook has a fondness for stabbing Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS IN AWHLE.
> 
> BUT I'VE BEEN SLIGHTLY BUSY, I JUST YESTERDAY TOOK MY GCSE ENGLISH LANGUAGE EXAM AND MADE THE WORLDS WORST JOKE IN IT. CRINGE.
> 
> BTS'S FIRE HAS BEEN RELEASED AND ME AND MY FRIEND WATCHED IT LITERALLY AFTER TWO MINUTES OF IT BEING UPLOADED. THAT'S WHAT I CALL DEDICATED BUT THAT SHIT IS SO LIT AND JESUS HOUSE OF CARDS FULL VERSION, GOOD BODY ROLLING STUFF M8.
> 
> ON TOP OF THAT, I'M A DEDICATED MARVEL FAN AND ON SUNDAY ME AND MY PALS WENT AND WATCHED CIVIL WAR WHICH WAS PURE AWESOME A PART FROM THE RANDOMLY PLACED KISS BECAUSE IT SO CLEARLY SHOULD'VE BEEN ONE BETWEEN CAP AND BUCKY OR AT LEAST A HUG AND I'M RANTING BUT PLS, STUCKY4LIFE.
> 
> I PROMISE THAT THIS STORY HAS A DIRECTION THAT IT'S HEADING IN. I'D CALL THIS TAEGI FIC A SUPERNATUAL (UKNOWTHETVSHOW) AU.
> 
> SORRY FOR MAKING KOOKIE A LITTLE SHIT BUT IT KINDA JUST HAPPENED.
> 
> AND URG, IT'S PROBS SUCKY BUT I'M TIRED AND I NEEDED TO UPDATE THIS :)
> 
> ENJOY MY PRINCESSES.
> 
> p.s hasn't been proof read cuz nobodies got time for dat, I certainty haven't ;D
> 
> \- QUEEN MAO

> _**"Fire burns brighter in the darkness" - Suzanne Collins** _
> 
>  
> 
>  

Taehyung's lost the ability breath, when he feels soft, warm air panting against his ear.

 

"You know" the boy says again and Taehyung can just hear the grin in his voice, "I see why Yoongi claimed you. You smell so good"

 

Taehyung shudders as he feels the boy take in his sent.

 

"You smell like fire"

 

Two hands are placed ontop of his hips and he's drawn flush against the boys front.

 

"Just because Yoongi's claimed you doesn't mean I can't have any fun"

 

"Doesn't mean you can do this kinda shit in my territory kid" a gruff voice comes from behind them both, "Me and Namjoon striked up a godamn truce and not for nothing"

 

The hands on Taehyung's hips are gone and he's roughly pushed forward.

 

The boy groans, "Nice to see you two Jackson"  

 

Taehyung turns around to face the both of them and his eyes widen at the sight of this Jackson person. His image is flickering like a hologram.

 

"Yeah this truce kid, you don't come here into my personal space and I don't come into yours" Jackson hisses, "You certainly don't pull shit like this, poor boy there looks terrified Jungkook"

 

Jungkook glances over at Taehyung and Taehyung stiffens, eye's darting away.

 

"Me saying all this isn't to waste my breath, do I have to spell it out to you? Get out of my zone" Jackson all but shouts.

 

Jungkook grins and flips off Jackson, "Like I haven't seen you floating in our territory to stalk Namjoon"

 

Jackson looks absolutely murderous and he starts walk towards Jungkook, who in turn, is walking backwards away from him.

 

"Alright, calm down Jackson" Jungkook says, "We all know the truth hurts"

 

Jackson lunges at him and Jungkook disappears. He disappears into thin air and Jackson growls, running a hand down his face.

 

"Little shit" he glowers, "thinks he owns the whole school. Aha, no. News flash, if anyone does I do, considering I died here. Oh my god, If i could just punch him without having to worry about Yoongi-"

 

Jackson turns to face Taehyung and he looks absolutely torn. He makes his way over to Taehyung and Taehyung can't move, he's glued to the floor with fear.

 

"You poor soul" Jackson says, taking Taehyung's hands in his, "You just had to go and get claimed by the scariest person in the entire universe"

 

Jackson lets go of his hands and punches Taehyung on his left arm, "Stupid, I tell you"  

Taehyung lets out a strangled noise and gestures with his hands, at Jacksons form.

 

Jackson's face lights up with understanding, "Oh, this, yeah I'm a ghost. Don't worry about me possessing you, I'm your friendly Caspar. I died here about ten years ago in a horrible fire, that my horrible friend Youngjae started but don't worry he's like me and serves him right-"

 

"Who's yoongi?"

 

Jackson visably pales, if that's even possible for a ghost.

 

"A demon, a ice one. Proper fitting considering he's as cold as anything" he winces at that, "Jungkook said he's layed claim to you which means he's told everyone that your his property and if anyone dares touch you, they're as good as dead. Jungkook, of course, is an exception as he's Yoongi's brother but man, this isn't good for you"

 

"Why me?" Taehyung asks, voice meek, "Are you really a ghost? Is Yoongi really an Ice demon?"  

"Really, really kid" Jackson says, apologetically, "If it's anything, I'm sorry you've been dragged into this"

 

Taehyung nods, eyes downcast to the floor, tears welling in his eyes and a lump forming in his throat.

 

"Are Jimin and Hoseok demons too?"

 

Jackson laughs at that, "No, the complete opposite actually. They're hunters and they've been after Yoongi and the others for a while, ever since their pal Jin was turned into a demon at Yoongi's doing"

 

A bang sounds at the door, "Never mind the secret knock Taehyung. S'me Jimin, I'd really aprpeciate it if you'd open this door because I have a crazed demon chasing after me-Oh shit- Taehyung please"

 

"You locked the door" Taehyung shouts, "I can't help you"

 

Jimin lets out a string of curses and Taehyung can hear the sound of keys clanging together. The door flys open and Jimin is standing in the doorway, panting hard and clutching a hand over his stomach and he's bleeding.

 

"Jackson can you deal with Jungkook for me?" Jimin asks the ghost.

 

"Of course, anything for my sweet Jiminie"

 

Jackson floats out the door and Taehyung quickly rushes to Jimin's side, hand slipping under his armpits to hold Jimin up.

 

"Have you been stabbed?" Taehyung shrieks.

 

"Jungkook has always been fond of stabbing me any opportunity he gets" Jimin laughs and then hisses because of the wound in his stomach.

 

"We need to get out of here now. Hoseok's waiting by my car, you think you can carry me?"  

Taehyung nods, "Only if you explain everything in full detail when we get to wherever you're taking me"

 

Jimin grins and then coughs and then grimaces.

 

"You've got yourself a deal"


	3. chapter iii - the mark of ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung discovers more about Hoseok and Jimin and their relationship with Yoongi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung's parents died when he was three years old. After that he was sent to live with his grandma, who passed away two years ago.

 

It's not nice being alone in the world, he thinks to himself, but there's Jimin and Hoseok now.

 

 

It's a nice place, where Jimin and Hoseok have taken him. They both call it the bunker and insist that it's an impossible place to find and that if you were to phone anyone from inside, nobody would be able to trace the cool.

 

Taehyung's favourite feature of the bunker is the strange map table that he finds awesome. That's where they all are now, sitting at the table.

 

Taehyung fidgets nervously in his chair and Jimin sighs.

 

"This is going to be a long explanation and you've got to listen to every word we say, okay?"  
 

Taehyung nods.

 

Hoseok leans forward, over the table, "Both mine and Jimin's parents were hunters and hunters are people who are trained to kill supernatural creatures like demons. Me and Jimin, along with a boy named Seokjin, were trained with our parents to take over from them when they couldn't continue the family business anymore"

 

"Our parents all died in an attack organised by the boyscouts, otherwise known as Yoongi's gang of demons. The boyscouts are composed of the strongest demons in hell, which naturally includes the king of hell, Yoongi. Us three were so angry that we went on a suicide missing to get revenge for our parents" Jimin continues, his voice starting to shake towards the end.

 

"We tracked the boyscouts down and attacked. Seokjin went up against Yoongi, Jimin went against Jungkook and I had went against Namjoon. It was awful, blood everywhere which was mostly ours. Jimin got stabbed so many times that I lost count, Namjoon broke my right arm and Yoongi killed Seokjin" Hoseok explains, voice hard.

 

"It wasn't pleasant but being the absolute asshat he is, he brought Seokjin back but as a demon and we had to leave him. If we hadn't of run away, they would've killed us"

 

"Why haven't they tried to kill you now? You guys see eachother everyday, it would be the perfect opportunity" Taehyung asks.

 

"They could try" Jimin says, "But they wouldn't be able to. Me and Hobi have been training ever since then, we've grown stronger, learnt new things. They wouldn't dare"

 

"But your wound? H-"  
 

"I healed it. Me and Hobi learnt some neat tricks from a warlock we tracked down. He was a real cool guy"  
 

"MAGIC EXISTS?" Taehyung screeches, "NOWAY"  
 

"Yup" Hoseok grins, "We're going to teach you some"  
 

"Really?"  
 

"Yoongi's marked you which means he's going to come for you at some point. We aren't going to let him take you, so you're going to need to learn how to defend yourself"  
 

"I don't understand this whole marking thing, what exactly does it mean?"  
 

Hoseok frowns, "It's not a good situation to be in, especially when it's the king of hell that's marked you. Being marked by a demon basically means you've become that demons property and that nobody else is allowed to touch you. It's handy for when you go up against other supernatural beings but honestly, if your not strong enough, the mark will drain you of your life force and you'll eventually die. Having it is essentially killing you"

 

"How do we get it off?"

 

"Ah" Jimin grins weakly, "That's the hard part"  
 

"To get rid of the mark, you need to kill the one who bestowed it upon you. Only the person that bares the mark can do that"  
 

"So you're telling me that I have to kill Yoongi" Taehyung repeats, "You've got to be joking"

 

"I'm afraid not"

 

"Oh my god" Taehyung groans, "That's not going to be possible"  
 

"Me and Hoseok are going to train you Tae" Jimin smiles, "We're gonna do this. Yoongi's been a threat to humanity for a long time now and is just a major dick and the world doesn't need people like him. Your going to do this and we'll going to help you"

 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

One month later

 

 

 

"BAMF" Taehyung shouts and blue sparks of electricity shoot from his palm.

 

"Oh my god" he cries, "No way"

 

Jimin grins and slings an arm around Taehyung's shoulders, "Yes way"  
 

"So you've mastered the ability to shoot bolts of electricity, the ability to create a force field around yourself and the ability to increase the speed you move at and this is all in a month" Hoseok frowns, "It took me and Jimin half a year to do master those"  
 

"Maybe your parents were warlocks" Jimin comments.

 

Taehyung shakes his head, "They weren't"

 

"You never know" Jimin shurgs, removing his arm from around Taehyung's shoulders.

 

"What else is there that I've got to learn?"  
 

"Your doing pretty well at sambo, Your picking it up almost as fast as I did" Hoseok answers, "So I guess just a few more spells, I think learning how to control fire would work in your benefit. Me and Jimin tried to learn it but it was too difficult. The warlock that taught us all these spells, Zelo, gave us a spell book that might help you learning how to control flames"  
 

"And then after that?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my guinea pig, Coco-Chan who passed away today.
> 
> You were a cute, fluffy piggy and you shall be missed.
> 
> 26.05.16 // Thursday 
> 
>  
> 
> -QueenMao


	4. portal into hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter in which everything goes to shit.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT THIS HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN FOREVER!!
> 
>  
> 
> NEVER FEAR THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED EVERY WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING, COMMENTING AND GIVING KUDOS
> 
> -QUEENMAO :)

 

 

 

 

 

"He's been gone for two weeks now, having his fun with Hoseok and Jimin" Yoongi drawls, "Now it's time that Taehyung had some fun with us"

 

 

Seokjin and Namjoon nod in understanding at their leader.

 

 

"Go find him and bring him to me"

 

 

"Yes Yoongi" they both say together.

 

 

The two of them turn around and exit the room.

 

 

"I get why you're so infatuated with Taehyung" Jungkook grins, hopping of Yoongi's bed and walking over to where he's working at his desk.

 

 

"Do you now?" Yoongi mutters, scribbling something on the paper before him.

 

 

"He looks like Yoona"

 

 

Yoongi stiffens and glances up at Jungkook, "I told you never to speak that name"

 

 

Jungkook shrugs, "He really does look like her though. You can admit it and say that that's why you marked Taehyung"

 

 

In a flash, Yoongi's in front of Jungkook, hand wrapped around his throat.

 

 

"Be quiet"

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

_**5 days later** _

 

 

 

"Amazing" Hoseok whistles, "You can create fire out of thin air"

 

 

"It's incredible that you've learnt this in such a short amount of time" Jimin says in awe, "I'm so jealous"

 

 

Taehyung looks down at the palm of his hand, which has a small ball of fire is hovering above it.

 

 

"It's so weird"

 

 

He brings his palm closer to his face and inspects the fire closely.

 

 

"Now all we've got to do is track down Yoongi"

 

 

"I'm afraid your not going to be doing that"

 

 

Slowly, they all turn around and come face to face with Namjoon and Seokjin.

 

 

"You know" Seokjin begins, taking a step forward, "It took us longer then we thought it would to find this place"

 

 

The ball of fire in Taehyung's hand goes out.

 

 

"Were not handing Taehyung over" Hoseok says, voice strong and unwavering.

 

 

"I'm afraid that you have no say in that"

 

 

Namjoon is in front of Taehyung in a heartbeat and he grabs him by the front of the shirt and pulls him forward, so that he's standing behind him. He clasps cuffs around Taehyung's wrists.

 

 

"Tae-"

 

 

Jimin's cut off by the whistle Seokjin lets out. Beside him is a red portal that he opened himself.

 

 

"That is a portal heading directly to hell" Seokjin smirks, "And it's also where we'll be taking Taehyungie"

 

 

Jimin charges forward, reaching out for Seokjin. Seokjin grabs his arm and twists it, the sickening snap of his bone echoes through the air. Jimin wails and stumbles backwards, holding his broken arm.

 

 

"Jimin-"

 

 

Namjoon pushes Taehyung over to Seokjin who catches him. Seokjin grins down at him and pushes Taehyung into the portal.

 

 

"It was nice seeing you both again" Seokjin laughs, stepping through the portal, "Sorry about the arm Jimin!"

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Taehyung stops screaming when his body crashes down into something hard. He groans loudly. A hand grabs the back of his shirt and yanks him up, onto his feet. He finds himself being pushed again and he crashes into something again.

 

 

"Where am-"

 

 

A hand touches his cheek and Taehyung lifts his gaze up of the floor.

 

 

"Hello Taehyung"

 

 

It's Yoongi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT THIS HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN FOR EVER.
> 
>  
> 
> HOWEVER HERE WE ARE!!!!!! WITH A NEW CHAPTER!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'LL BE UPDATING THIS EVERY WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR READING, COMMENTING ANF GIVING KUDOS. THEY ARE APPRECIATED!!
> 
> -QUEENMAO :)


End file.
